


Winter flowers

by CheesiPinky



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Muumit Rivieralla | Moomins on the Riviera (2014), 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Moomin/Snufkin but not really important, Too Ticky has a sister, lots of metaphors, sister is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: The winter met the spring and fortunately, the flowers didn’t die.





	Winter flowers

Even if we change different, even if we have different opinions on something, we all know and we all have the same opinion when we say that Moomintroll loved his friends, we know it’s true and we can’t argue that.  
Moomintroll loved Sniff, probably his first friend and while there were moment in which he couldn’t stand his friend’s mentality and ideal of becoming rich, he still loved his friend. The white troll loved Snorkmaiden, and it wasn’t the fact that he first thought about her as a love interest that made him think about her as one of his best friend, he loved her humor and her way seeing things, he loved her aspect, elegant and loveable, all in all, he loved that lady. He also loved Little My, he didn’t think he was going to be able to love her as a friend but here they were, trusting each other’s back with sassiness and slyness, all the love a little teapot could hide along with Little My’s little body.  
But if he could choose between his friends, Snufkin and Too Ticky would be on top. Those two didn’t know each other but the way Moomintroll talked about them made them know how fond he was of them.  
For the young troll, Snufkin was the one to show the beauty of spring, the one who made the flowers bloom with every step, the one that made the birds sing with a soft smile and the one who could make the sky rain if he was feeling sad or anxious. Snufkin was the Moomintroll’s best friend also but the way he talked about him could make you think twice about how did he really think about the man in a green suit. Snufkin carried the spring on his bag and the birds’ twits on his harmonica.  
On the other hand, Too Ticky was the same but the other way round, it wasn’t until one winter the poor troll woke up from his hibernation that he started to truly know the blond girl, she showed him the ways of the winter, the snow and the frozen see, something really common for other people but for Moomintroll was a world he had yet to discover. She kept the winter hidden inside her pockets to not let it run free on the warming feeling of summer or the orange trees of autumn.  
It was curious how when one went away the other came back, sometimes Moomintroll thought that it was because of the season they represented, if the touched each other the flowers would die and the birds would go to the shout making it a complete mess.  
That didn’t stop the fact that Moomin wanted to spend time with both of them, laugh with them and eat Moominmamma’s jam with them.

Time was circular and after autumn, winter was coming again.  
Snufkin was lying on the fallen leaves looking at the sky, the grey clouds felt like they were telling him to move south already, but he knew better than that. Moomintroll wasn’t that far from him, to be exact, the young troll was lying two feet apart from him, almost sleeping with the soft humming Snufkin was sharing with him, little by little lower and lower, Moomintroll thought it was a metaphor about how his season was ending and he will be disappearing not too far in the future.

‘’Fall is ending and winter will be starting soon’’ Moomintroll said in a quite sleepy voice.  
‘’Are you going to do something different this year?’’ Snufkin asked stopping the humming.  
‘’I hope i wake up so i can see Too Ticky this year too’’ Moomintroll smiled thinking about him sitting with his friend near the fire hearing stories about invisible creatures and winter facts, Moomintroll wished she could stay on Moominvalley over other seasons too instead of going to her sister’s place.  
‘’You are quite fond of that girl’’ the boy wearing green pointed out moving so he was sitting now.  
‘’I wish you could meet her, i think you would like her wisdom’’ Moomintroll moved too so he was sitting next to Snufkin.  
‘’You know i can’t stay’’ the mumrik sighed.  
‘’I know, you need your time alone, and that’s fine… But i can still think about it’’ the white creature sighed too ‘’Y’know, out of the main topic, i think you would look good in orange over autumn’’  
‘’Oh? And why is that?’’ the boy with a green hat asked quite curious.  
‘’So you can look like a leaf, and after autumn ends you will go away, just like a leaf being pushed by the wind’’ the white troll said taking Snufkin’s hand shyly.  
‘’That’s a good metaphor’’ Snufkin squeezed Moomin’s hand ‘’Maybe i’ll try it’’  
‘’I hope i see you in warm colors someday’’ Moomintroll confessed falling asleep on the young Mumrik’s shoulder.

Snufkin smiled looking at the Moomin.

\-------------

The Sun was falling down and the blond girl was resting on her sister’s sofa after a long day of helping people and cooking for the invisible people.

‘’I have never seen you this tired before, you have lied on the sofa, that’s new’’ Too Ticky’s sister pointed out and laughed.  
‘’I guess i’ve been thinking a lot lately and that made me exhausted’’ the blond girl laughed.  
‘’Thinking makes you exhausted?’’ ‘’Of course not’’ Too Ticky got up from the sofa but fell back again as she felt her legs too weak to keep her standing still.  
‘’Go to bed early today’’ the sister suggested.  
‘’Sister, by the way’’  
‘’Yes, Too Ticky?’’   
‘’Do you mind if i return to Moominvalley earlier this year?’’ the chubby girl asked aming herself more comfortable this year.  
‘’Of course i don’t mind, you come here because you want to so go away whenever you feel like it’’ her sister answered ‘’I’m going to make dinnner’’

Too Ticky nodded but fell asleep before dinner was ready, her sister seeing how she was so tired, decided to let her sleep on the sofa.

\------------

Time has passed and the sun was weaker everytime, the clouds got stronger and grayer and the winter colder and colder.  
The animals migrated and the ones who stayed were hibernating, soon the Moomin family would be hibernating too, Sniff and Little My were spending the winter on the moominhouse too.  
Snufkin, on the other hand, left a letter on the house’s mailbox in case Moomintroll woke up over the winter and he could read it to make him feel better, even though the troll would spend the winter with Too Ticky.  
He adjusted the bag to his back and started walking on the south.

But he stopped.

Moomintroll was important for him and the young troll made a lot of important things for the mumrik, he could do something important for him too before the Lady of the Cold appeared to freeze him.  
He changed his way and started to walk near the sea, starting to freeze as the beginning of winter was already here.  
He watched every step he was taking but stopped and looked up when he saw a dim shadow on the freezing grass.  
The owner of the shadow looked up too and, as both of the were in a rush, their breath was irregular, both of them breathing through their mouths.  
The owner of the shadow smiled and extended her hand to Snufkin.  
Snufkin answered the hand-shake and smiled.

‘’Snufkin’’ the guy in green introduced himself.  
‘’It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Snufkin, i’m Too Ticky’’

And as Moomintroll would say:

The winter met the spring and fortunately, the flowers didn’t die.


End file.
